1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a magnet plate assembly, a deposition apparatus including the magnet plate assembly, and a deposition method using the magnet plate assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, organic light-emitting display devices are active light emitting display devices and have wider viewing angles, better contrast characteristics, low voltage driving characteristics, lightweight thin film shapes, and faster response speeds than other display devices, and thus have drawn attention as a next-generation display device.
Such light emitting devices are divided into inorganic light emitting devices and organic light emitting devices according to a material for forming an emission layer. Organic light emitting devices are advantageous to better brightness and response speed characteristics than inorganic light emitting devices and color display, and thus organic light emitting devices have been recently developed.
Organic light emitting display devices use a vacuum deposition method to form organic layer and/or electrodes. However, since organic light emitting display devices become high resolution, widths of open slits of a mask used to perform a deposition process become narrower.
Information disclosed in this Background section may include information already known to the inventors before achieving the present invention or acquired in the process of achieving the present invention. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to the public. Further, the discussions in the Background section does not constitute an admission of the prior art.